Simplemente Dominique
by Darksniels
Summary: La hermana del medio, aquella que no recibe tanta atencion como el primer hijo o el ultimo. Dominique aun así tiene que vivir toda su vida siendo comparada y bajo las expectativas dejadas por su hermana mayor, Victorie. Muy pocos saben reconocerla por lo que vale, pero aun así, ella seguirá intentando salir de la sombra de su hermana y ser ella, simplemente Dominique.


**Simplemente Dominique**

**Desclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a su autora, J.K. Rowling, aquella quien nos trajo felicidad a nuestras vidas con esa hermosa saga.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Dominique Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

_Cuando ella era pequeña, siempre era lo mismo…_

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco. La señora mayor, con gracia y elasticidad hizo todos los pasos de la danza, cautivando con cada movimiento a las dos niñas. Cuando se detuvo, con un ademan de mano le indicó a la mayor de imitarla.

Esta se preparó, rápidamente realizó una sentadilla, y se levantó. Entonces imitó cada uno de los movimientos de la señora: uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco, tan fácil como eso, pero para ella no era suficiente, así que le agregó una voltereta que se ajustó a toda la danza. Fue elogiada por tal calidad de trazos que hizo con sus piernas y manos.

Y ambas la miraron, pero su hermana había dejado los estándares muy arriba, por lo que no quería hacerlo…

Aun así, se levantó y se preparó para su turno. El _port de bras _era obligatoriamente la entrada de la danza. El primer movimiento, un simple _fouetté _que salió cómo lo esperado, entonces fue el turno de un _tour en l'air _al cual le siguió el _Temps lié, _aunque en este último sintió como si hubiera perdido el balance, pero se irguió y lo terminó. El _Developpé _marcó el inicio del final de la danza, aunque sabía que había pisado mal al final; pero ignoró todo y se decidió en terminar todo con tanta gracia como su hermana y su abuela. Se puso en la posición y empezó con el quinto movimiento, pero eso no significó que lo terminó satisfatoriamente.

En medio del _grand jeté _su pierna perdió algo de balance, y lo siguiente que Dominique vio fue el suelo.

—Oh, Dominique —corrió en su auxilio su abuela. Esta investigó las piernas de su nieta en búsqueda de alguna herida—. Parece que no tienes nada, querida —entonces ella le ayudó a levantarse, y lo primero que vio fue la mirada de su hermana, Victorie. Se veía como todos los días, hermosa e irradiante de superioridad, o eso siempre decía Dominique; simplemente era perfecta ante los ojos de su hermana menor, y eso la hacía sentirse menos que ella…

La mayoría de su vida fue así…

_Nunca lograba brillar por sí misma. Ella sentía que no podía destacar con Victorie de hermana._

* * *

_Cada vez que era reconocida…_

Dominique Weasley, James S. Potter y el mejor amigo de este último, los tres eran inseparables y un reconocido grupo. A ella le encantaba ese pequeño lazo que los unía, aquello que los mantenía constantemente unidos.

Solían estar casi en la mayoría de las situaciones del castillo, usualmente se decía que eran los más cotillas del lugar, ya que podían estar al tanto de cada detalle del colegio.

Un día, en su tercer año de estudios en Hogwarts, se había perdido por los extensos pasillos del quinto piso, cuando escuchó su nombre en una conversación ajena, por lo que se ocultó detrás de una armadura. Intentó de no hacer ruido, ya que, ciertamente quería escuchar que cotilleaban aquellas dos chicas, pero se sorprendió al ver que la estaban elogiando a sus espaldas—. Claramente es muy popular estos días, he escuchado que Alex Starcry está interesado en ella. Imagínate, ¡Alex Starcry!

La otra chica se rió—. Claramente muchas en el castillo le tienen envidia, pero yo no. Ella y James me salvaron la otra vez cuando una horda de Bowtruckles me atacó en clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Por suerte solo acabe con cortes en los brazos.

Dominique no evitó sentirse avergonzada. Aun cuando hablaban cosas buenas acerca de ella —solo algunas personas— se sentía expuesta, abochornada por ser un tema de conversación. Ya se las imaginaba, muchas chicas del castillo hablando tanto bien como mal de Dominique. Todo eso la hacía sonrojarse, de tal manera de que su cabello combinaba con la tonalidad de sus rosadas mejillas.

Escuchó a las chicas alejarse, pero el ultimo comentario que se enteró de ellas le arrebató aquella porción de alegría que tuvo durante esos escasos minutos—… es casi tan popular e importante como su hermana lo fue…

Aun cuando se esforzaba en dejar la sombra de Victorie atrás…

_Al final era comparada con su hermana, como siempre._

* * *

_Dominique era muy guapa. Después de todo, era un octavo Veela, pero…_

Los coloretes de polvos de pixie y de hadas eran los maquillajes más famosos del mundo mágico, pero ella los odiaba, no le gustaba nada que requiriera gran esfuerzo solo para acentuar el color sus mejillas, y por otro lado, Dominique era muy guapa.

Aun así, a los quince años era tan bella como podía esperarse de una hija de la pareja Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour, pero ella siempre había conservado una actitud modesta acerca este hecho. Nada mejor que tener una cualidad y no presumir de ella. Humildad, como la abuela Molly había enseñado a sus nietos.

Se sonrió a sí misma en el reflejo, si sus padres hubieran estado ahí, le hubieran dado un gran elogio. Salió del baño, dándose un vistazo de reojo en el espejo por última vez. Aquel día quería destacar, quería ser el centro de atención, por un día nada más.

La fiesta inició en el gran salón de aquel palacio donde se estaban hospedando. Desde que comenzó el evento, habían pasado aquel año escolar allá, en la escuela de excelencia mágica del continente, _Pontus Magnificus_, el único lugar para poder llevar esa actividad de tal magnitud.

Solo un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de Hogwarts pudieron ir, además del representante del colegio, el director del colegio, y el patrocinador del equipo de Hogwarts, su tío George. Lo que era bueno ya que no estaría sola en el medio de un continente que nunca antes había ido, aunque había escuchado hablar de este por parte de su tía Hermione.

Llegó a la puerta donde ella, y las otras chicas de los otros nueve colegios, esperaban a su señal de entrada. Sonó. Poco a poco todas fueron pasando, mientras iban siendo nombradas y a que colegio asistian.

—Del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Dominique Weasley —y las miradas se enfocaron en ella. Vio a sus primos, que vinieron con el colegio, todos les sonreían, la miraban asombrados y orgullosos, en especial James, quien estaba de la mano cogido de su pareja, pero aun así le miraba con una radiante sonrisa.

Cuando todas las damas estuvieron en el centro de la habitación, era el turno de los representantes de cada colegio ir hasta donde ellas y dar inicio al baile de apertura. Los diez llegaron, y cada uno, fue hasta donde su respectiva pareja. Dominique había aceptado ser la del representante, el cual era su amigo, así que no había nada romántico en la forma de que él la cortejó para iniciar el baile: hizo aparecer una rosa blanca, pero esta explotó al tacto y se convirtió en una nube de brillos y destellos, que rodearon a Dominique, y luego se posaron en su cabeza. Ella tocó, y tenía una flor en el cabello.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? —le preguntó, pero él rió, rascándose la punta de la nariz.

—He estado practicando eso durante un rato. ¿Me permites bailar contigo? —solo que ella no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar; y no era por qué así había sido planeado. El baile duró cinco minutos, y una ola de aplausos estalló elogiando menudo baile. Al menos ahí podía demostrar que era buena bailando, aun cuando los pasos del chico estaban muy mal coordinados.

Luego de un rato de baile, se sentó para descansar un poco, pero aún sentía la mirada de la gente sobre ella. Incluso un grupo de chicas llegaron a donde estaba, con una revista en mano—. ¿Nos la firmarías? —eso fue desconcertante, pero accedió. Una le dio una pluma y se preparaba para garabatear algo, cuando notó la imagen.

— ¿Esta es?

— ¡Sí! —chillaron en unísono—. Te reconocimos al instante. Eres la hermana de la famosa modelo, V.W.

Dominique se quedó sin palabras… pero aun así la firmó.

En unos minutos dejó de ser Dominique, la chica bonita del vestido negro y blanco…

_A los ojos de todos, Victorie era medio Veela, lo que se traduce como más hermosa._

* * *

_Dominique amaba a su hermana…_

_Solo que odiaba no salir de su sombra._

_Ella sabía bailar, era buena persona, cantaba como un ángel, valiente como su padre y su una buena estudiante…_

_Victorie fue una bailarina nata, tenía gracia y un encanto para las personas, fue premio anual y al salir de Hogwarts, con tan solo diecinueve años de edad, se hizo la reconocida V.W._

* * *

_Dominique quería dejar de ser la hermana de Victorie de Weasley, la hermana menor que destacaba pero no lo suficiente, aquella quien comprendía a James por vivir bajo las expectativas dejadas por alguien más, de ser una mini Victorie pelirroja. Ella solo quería ser ella…_

Habían pasado varios meses desde que su grupo, el trio, se había desintegrado cuando el tercer integrante tuvo que irse, sin dejar un rastro de información atrás.

El día que se fue, James y Dominique no encontraron la manera de vivir tranquilos, sin preocuparse. Sabía que ella lo estaba llevando fácil en comparación con James, quien estaba manteniendo un secreto bajo la lengua, uno que le podría costar la vida si lo revelaba.

Un viernes, luego de ir a sus clases, fue hasta la torre de astronomía, claramente colándose en esta.

Desde ahí veía todo, los campos de Quidditch donde estarían practicando algún equipo, los alrededores de los bosque donde los Scamander iban detrás de alguna criatura mágica, que era un gran pasatiempo para los gemelos; observaba cómo Albus, Rose, y Scorpius jugaban a la orilla del lago; a Lily y Hugo ir detrás de un gnomo de jardín, que le había arrebatado algo a alguno de los niños; incluso divisaba la cabaña de Hagrid, de la cual salía humo por la chimenea.

Ella suspiró, le encantaba aquella vista que daba a todos los terrenos del castillo, pero le abatía la melancolía al recordar que solo tenía ese y otro año para disfrutar de Hogwarts.

—Hola, Dom —ella casi cae por el borde de la torre cuando escuchó una voz hablarle, le habían tomado por sorpresa, y él, como el cásico James, le había hecho una broma asustándola.

—Hola, James. Acércate.

El chico aceptó, parándose junto a su prima, mientras que respiraba el aire limpio de aquel lugar. Aunque se veía normal, Dominique sabía que él estaba preocupado—. ¿Nada aún?

James negó, de una manera muy desanimada—. Parece solo ayer cuando estuvimos jugando en nuestro primer invierno en el catillo —él señaló un punto en una colina—, creo que era allá.

Dominique rió. Siempre James podía animarle con un comentario tonto o una buena broma.

—Hablemos acerca los O.W.L.

—Estoy intentando de alegrar el ambiente y tú hablas de los próximos exámenes —replicó en tono seco, ante el cual Dominique se sintió algo sorprendida. A James no le solía gustar los deberes, pero nunca antes le había respondido así. Pero el asombro desapareció cuando James Sirius empezó a reírse en carcajadas.

— ¡Me tomaste el pelo!

—Por supuesto que lo hice, Dom-Dom. Necesitaba quitarte esa cara larga —dijo, aun riendo, y demostrando que podía sentir un gran Júbilo en aquellos momentos. Con el tiempo se enserió, y le respondió—. Creo que entraré a trabajar en el ministerio.

—Cómo auror, ¿cierto?

Pero el chico negó—. Nah, no seré ni auror, ni jugador de Quidditch. Prefiero ser alguien como el asistente junior del Ministro de Magia.

Desconcertada, inmediatamente Dominique le tomó el pulso y contó su respiración. Le miraba como si estuviera enfermo—. No me digas que has decidido seguir al tío Percy como ejemplo.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo, y entonces se rieron en conjunto—. Nunca lo haría. Me moriría del aburrimiento con un trabajo como ese. El director Blackmorder me dijo que el Departamento de Misterios está buscando jóvenes para trabajar ahí. Así al menos mantendría algo de adrenalina en mi cuerpo, nunca moriría la chispa de diversión —dijo balanceando su peso de un pie al otro—. Suena como algo estúpido. ¿Qué quieres trabajar tú, Dominique?

Ella lo pensó muy poco—. Quiero ser yo misma y dejar la sombra de mi hermana —dijo hundiendo la cara en sus brazos—. Creo que podría ser una buena cantante.

—Yo pagaría por escucharte cantar, Dom.

Ella levantó la cara, mirando a su primo. Su expresión revelaba sinceridad—. Gracias, James. Ahora, cambiando de tema, hablemos acerca de otras cosas: ¿Y Luke? Pensaba que ibais a salir en una cita el domingo, y juraría que siempre planean todo antes de salir. Eres muy metódico cuando hablamos de Luke.

James se giró en sus talones, pero Dominique sabía que estaba sonrojado de tal manera que las pecas en su nariz desaparecían, rojo hasta las orejas.

—C-calla —logró decir él. Dominique, con un comentario, había logrado cachondearse de James Sirius Potter, algo que muy pocos hacían.

— Vamos —dijo ella tomándolo de la muñeca y llevándolo por la puerta—. Sera mejor que vemos que te pondrás para el domingo. No dejare que vayas a una cita en un atuendo que no combina.

Y así, ambos jóvenes salieron por la puerta, con dirección al dormitorio de Gryffindor.

Dominique era feliz. Era una chica de buenos sentimientos, comprensiva, amigable y alguien en quien se podía confiar. Pero ella tenía claro quién era, y no era una copia de su hermana o una adoradora de la misma.

Era una Weasley, alguien con principios y valores, una chica valiente. Ella era Dominique Weasley.

_Ella solo quería ser __**Simplemente Dominique**__. _

_Una chica pelirroja, prima de James y mejor amiga de Dailey._

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Parece mucho tiempo atrás cuando escribía constantemente acerca de Harry Potter, así que puede que no sea una obra de arte. Tengo que decir que lo de Victorie siendo modelo no es mi idea totalmente, ya que se me ocurrió despues de leer otro fic que participa en el reto, exactamente el de Griffinstiltskin. Sé que tengo unos detalles por ahí por mencionar, pero a decir verdad los he olvidado xDDDDDDDDD

Todos los pasos de el inicio son pasos de ballet, algo que tanto Victorie como Dominique aprendieron, algo que combina con el hecho de que son francesas. Estereotipos que tengo en la cabeza xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Iba a ser algo distinto, pero no terminó siendo bueno (tampoco digo que este lo sea), así que lo cambie y esto es lo que tenemos. ¿Algún Review?

PD: la chica de la portada es mi canon mental de Dominique.

**Darksniels**


End file.
